space_traderfandomcom-20200214-history
Bodil Barris
The famous Barris Bros (Jesper and Rasmus Barris) had several sisters who travelled around the system spreading the good word of Rasmus who at the time was president of the FTC. One of his sisters, Carin Barris, married a rich Martian trader named Ðéçcü Íllè (aka "Ille"). He owned the first Ketralite refineries on West Mars and was in charge of a company called Illectronics. By marrying him, Carin established an alliance between illectronics and the Barris family. After Rasmus' time as president was over he and his sister Bodil Barris flew to Mars to look over Ille's work. At their arrival they were met with people who all had deformed body-parts, they were told that it was Ketramonia, a horrible disease caused by the many Ketralite Refineries in the area. As former president of the Free Trader Committee, Rasmus could not let this continue, he confronted Ille about it but he did not listen for all he heard was Rasmus telling him to stop making money. Ille did not trust Rasmus anymore and sent him back home, Jesper tried to talk some sense into him but he went even madder and ended the alliance. Monir, one of the Barris sisters, told Carin to divorce Ille and come back home but Carin was well aware of what he was doing and loved him too much to leave him. Jesper understood that he would not give in and suggested that they should use force to make him stop, Rasmus wanted to find another way but not even the persuasive Monir could talk to him. Jesper hired a band of mercenary soldiers from the Peikko district on North Mars led by Captain Sæme¥ Üłæ'¢öñé (Captain Sam). When they arrived, Jesper called for help from his ally in Grodd Facilities, his uncle Vidde Grodd. Grodd sent his soldiers to Mars and trusted Jesper to lead them into the assault on the Illectronics headquarters. They attacked in the middle of the night and quickly outnumbered the guards. The soldiers from the Grodd facilities begun to search for remaining guards and Üłæ'¢öñé went to the sleeping quarters with Jesper and the mercenaries. They made it up to Ille's bedroom without the alarm being activated. They found Ille and Carin sleeping in the bed. Jesper approached them and pulled Carin away from the bed before the shooting started. But she screamed in terror and Ille woke up. With one sudden move, he grabbed the High Caliber Handgun from under his pillow and shot Jesper in the head. The Peikko mercenaries did not react quickly enough and when they realized what had happened, they emptied their magazines on Ille. Captain Sam tried his best to save Jesper by slitting his wrist and pouring Polar Rhino blood on it, but it didn't help as Jesper was already was already gone. A grand funeral was held in his honor and in 4086YD Rasmus was elected as president of the Free Trader Committee again. This time he worked on illegalizing Ketralite and getting rid of all Ketralite Refineries, he succeeded in making it illegal everywhere except Mars where it was needed the most. Category:Character